This invention relates to a low load lift adapter and more particularly to a low load lift adapter for a forklift truck or the like.
Forklift trucks or "forklifts" normally include a wheeled frame means having a vertically disposed mast at the forward end thereof upon which a carriage vertically moves. A pair of spaced-apart fork teeth or forks are mounted on the carriage and are designed to engage the underside of pallets or the like which normally have the load to be transported positioned thereon. The forklift is maneuvered so that the forks engage the pallet and the carriage is then moved upwardly on the mast so that the load is lifted from the ground. Although the forklifts are able to lift the loads to considerable heights, the forklifts are unable to lower the loads much below ground level. A problem is therefore encountered when the forklifts are being utilized to transport materials from a loading dock onto a truck which has a bed positioned considerably below the level of the loading dock.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a low load lift adapter for a forklift truck.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low load lift adapter for a forklift which enables the forklift to lower loads considerably below the level of a loading dock.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low load lift adapter which includes a pair of removable fork teeth mounted thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low load lift adapter including removable fork teeth thereon including means for automatically locking the same in their respective pockets.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a low load lift adapter for a forklift truck which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.